Heiwa Neko
A very kind and young Helmsman, who went trough several different assignments on the Lexington. Personal History Heiwa Achisuto Neko had attended one of the best Art School when she was at a young age of 10. At that time she had won an award for the best drawing in a gallery. Her family supported her art and for graduation from the Art School her father still loved this part of her and sent her a book of cats so she can expand her drawings. Heiwa is very shy around everyone, but is willing to learn and change that. Heiwa and her sister grew up near the beach, and would play on the beach everyday. After she graduated from the Art School, she stayed at home for two years, to spend time with her little sister. Heiwa and her little sister became really close friends, and very close sisters too. Heiwa never let her sister into the ocean, she was still young and the dolphins didn't know her as well as they knew Heiwa., but Heiwa would dive deep into the ocean and bring up some amazing shells, and taught Tsuyoi how to make seashell necklaces. Heiwa and her sister are very happy to live near an ocean. Then Heiwa's 16th birthday came, the day her dad promised to enroll her into the academy. Heiwa didn't want to leave her sister, they had gotten so close. She knew her sister was upset too. During her last day at home, she spent all day with her sister. Doing crafts and other activties they loved to do. That night, she cooked a meal for her family. They all loved it. The next day was the hardest day in Heiwa's life. She didn't know when she would see her sister again, and she hugged her real close, as she shared tears. A shuttle picked her up for Academy. After sitting down in the shuttle, she didn't take her eyes off the spot where Tsuyoi was standing, and waved until she couldn't see her family in the sky. She hopes to make friends at the academy and to get good grades. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy New to the Academy Cadet Neko is very kind to all. She keeps a kitten in her dorm as a way to relax if she is stressed and also as inspiration for her art. The training Mission on the USS Dhouti was a huge wake up call to Heiwa. The fear that her father was killed, pushed her to do her best until they got back. Over the next four years at the academy, she took many counceling courses and would get monthly calls from the USS Lexington, Captain Fondo was always encouraging her to do her best. Heiwa also learned how to defend herself in dangerous situations, and grew up as well. Realized that the world was not friendly as she saw it to be as a child, she had come to realize that friendliness is not always the answer, sometimes you have to fight. Heiwa would also weekly call her sister. How happy this made her feel that her sister wanted to also attend the Academy, She kept in contact with her family, and she knew that everything would be ok when she would be able to see them again. After her four years at the academy were completed, she attended some more advanced counseling courses for three years. She kept getting monthly calls from Captain Fondo and she stuck to the books, but never forgot the world around her. At her graduation from the Academy, what a surprise! The Captain of the USS Lexington had arrived. And behind the Captain, her parents, how relieved she was to find out that her father was not dead and that everything was ok again. After the ceremony, the Captain smiled warmly at her, and shook her hand. As Heiwa was turning to get packed, Tsuyoi runs up to her and hugs her tightly. The embrace lasted for a while. Heiwa was happy to be able to hold her sister close again, this feling surged thru her body, and she was smiling a smile that no one could take away. During the next couple of days, Heiwa spent this time in her dorm,, packing and making sure she has all the PADDs with paperwork that she needed to be administered back onto the USS Lexington. She decided to leave her cat on earth, it was getting old, and she didn't want to have to worry about it in space. She and her sister took one last swim with the dolphins, before Heiwa had to meet up with the transport back to the USS Lexington. She was proud of herself that she became a good Starfleet Officer. USS Lexington Ensign Neko started off as the Counselor of the Lexington, but after going through several changes in departments, she ended up in the possition of the helmsman, when Captain Styles handed her 'the keys' to the ship. Additonal Information Heiwa is an accomplished artist and likes drawing flowers and animals, especially kittens. See Also * Xavier Xenthos * Raelene LaCarr Neko Heiwa Neko Heiwa